Paranormal Voodoo Doll
I was waiting for another... just wanting to get the smooth feeling of blood on another's body transfer to my own. I decided to wait in a small corner shop on a shelf, follow the first one that saw me, drive them insane, make their friends think that they've gone crazy, watch them "commit suicide" from loss of friends due to their craziness. No one noticed me for almost half an hour... then she came along. Female, light brown hair, bright blue eyes, very pale skin, burgundy school uniform top, black school uniform shoes, trousers, cardigan and school bag. She looked about 13-years-old... I don't know what it was about this girl... I felt that she had felt pain before, nothing violent, sadly, but pain that was there from years before, an emotional pain. I couldn't describe what the source of the pain was, but the feeling of her emotional pain was different. It felt good, but not as satisfying as violent pain, obviously. She seemed interested in me. I decided that she could be useful... well, I decided that after she picked me up off of the shelf and tried to purchase me. God, that was embarrassing. Anyway, as we walked out of the shop, I heard someone calling. Not someone I know of, mainly because I have no friends. Someone called again. Once again, someone I don't know. The girl that picked me up was calling to her friends across the road. Her friends were calling back. They had a very short conversation. From that very short conversation, I learnt the girl's name: Rachel. Rachel finally got to a small field. A few swings, a slide or two. It was a place where little kids could run around and burn off some energy. I used telepathy to try and force Rachel to not return home from school. If I were to get her to go somewhere, I would be able to use telepathy again to convince her to do the killing for me. She didn't listen. Three people approached me and Rachel, but mainly Rachel because I was immobile at that point. Two boys and a girl, about 15-years-old. I won't go into detail of what they looked like, they looked pretty much just like your average 15-year-old chaps. After a very quick conversation, Rachel was punched in the face. I could feel her pain. That feeling of violence was so satisfying, yet I somewhat felt like Rachel needed revenge and that I... I needed revenge. Using telepathy again, I wanted Rachel to "return the favour". This time, she listened, but, sadly, she ignored what I said, picked herself up and walked off towards home. After entering Rachel's house, along with the girl, I realized that she would be of no use to me. That was until I got into her room. The frustrated girl was so angry that she threw me to the floor along with her bag and collapsed on her bed. I could feel how much pain she was in. She wasn't expressing it through speech, actions or thoughts, but more through her drawings. I was dropped by the side of her bed, so I could only just see her drawing. I didn't want to move or otherwise she might have freaked out and screamed or something like that. I gave in. I wanted to see how artistic this girl was when it came to venting her feelings out through drawings. I climbed up on to her bed but she didn't notice me. She seemed to be lost in what she was drawing. The drawing was very cartoony, but as it was cartoony, it was also horrifying... well, at least to other humans who didn't feel this way at this point in time. After watching the girl draw for what seemed like forever, she looked at me, as if to say: "You can walk?". I could tell by the expression on her face that she wasn't scared or even shocked, she just looked curious. I collapsed on her bed, hoping that she would just think it was her imagination. At that point for some reason, I couldn't feel what she was feeling. I had passed out. As soon as I came to, the next day had come. I don't keep track of what day it is, but before Rachel woke up, I checked her iPod Touch. It was Tuesday. A voice called to Rachel from downstairs. I collapsed again, not wanting to freak anyone out. I passed out once again. I don't know what was wrong with me, but I seemed to be losing my power. The feeling of blood on another's body slowly flow into mine was, and still is, the only thing that keeps me living. I knew I had to do something. The only choice was to kill the girl... but she was special, I didn't want to kill her. When I came to for the second time in a row, I was in the field, but just on the edge of it, laid down on a bench. Rachel was drawing again. This time I could feel her anger flow through me. It was so powerful it felt like getting hit by lightning, or what I imagined being hit by lightning felt like. I stood up once again to watch her draw. I only got a glimpse of it before I heard voices close by. They sounded like the ones from yesterday: the two 15-year-old boys and girl. Once again, I collapsed. After passing out for the third time, I awoke. I felt anger inside Rachel as the three of them laughed at her drawings. Rachel was offended, so was I. I helped Rachel out by giving her the power to set whatever the time was in the surrounding area to another time of the day. I mostly used the power to turn it to night, so I called the power "Night Phase". I also gave Rachel the power to change her appearance. I wouldn't ask how if I were you, but let's just say that I found myself severely weak after that. It was almost instantaneous when I gave her the power to change her appearance that her eyes started to burn, literally burn. Strangely... she started to levitate afterwards. I don't remember giving her that power but when I gave her one of the powers, I must have accidentally given her another without knowing. The only things I heard after that were "Forge a knife." and "Forge a second", everything else was, I guess, muted. I only heard Rachel's voice. I can only kill when Rachel allows me to... I'm under her majesty's command... the Voodoo Queen's command. Category:Beings